Illegal
by swaggin-jin
Summary: [UPDATED] Berawal dari terlibat tawuran dengan ketua gangster bernama Seokjin, dan pertemuan kedua mereka yang konyol hanya karena seorang Kim Taehyung menolong nenek tua dipinggir jalan. "Kenapa diam saja, hm? Kau takut manis?", "Ya! Jangan sentuh dia, mesum!" Its a BTS/Bangtan Boys fanfic. Cast: JinV/VJin/Taejin. Slight MinSu and HopeKook. DLDR! RnR juseyo.
1. Chapter 1

**sseokxjin proudly present:**

**Title: Illegal**

**Rating: T lil M**

**Genre: Yaoi/Romance/SchoolLife/General**

**Cast: Kim Seok Jin**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Other Cast: Other Member BTS**

**Length: Chaptered/Twoshoot idk.**

**Disclaimer: BTS is a hiphop group belong to BigHitEnt (expect seokjin bcz he's also mine^_~). And ofc the story is mine too~**

**Warning: AR! BoyxBoy! Typo(s)! Many dirty talk here~! WB! No Bashing! No Flamers!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Taehyung, hanyalah sesosok remaja yang berkepribadian periang dan sering merasa iba terhadap seseorang. Hidupnya selalu terkesan biasa saja; selalu bersikap riang pada semua orang, beban masalah yang tak terlalu berat dan hanya hal itu-itu saja yang ada pada hidupnya.  
Tidak, sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kim Seok Jin; ketua genk dari Bangtan High School yang terkenal dingin dengan stylenya yang acak-acakan seperti halnya anak geng lainnya. Kelakuannya yang terkesan liar dan brandal membuat Taehyung benci akan sosok itu.

Pertemuan mereka berawal dari Taehyung yang menyaksikan aksi tawuran antara ketua genk sekolahnya yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah sahabatnya sendiri dengan anak komplotan genk Seokjin.  
Dilanjutkan dengan pertemuan keduanya yang konyol hanya karena seorang Taehyung yang menolong nenek tua dipinggir jalan raya; dengan langkah gemetar karena ketidakstabilan tubuhnya yang memang sudah beranjak menua, tengah kebingungan mencari sebuah taxi.

**I**llega**l**

"Yak! Hentikan ini semua!"

"Kau pikir kau siapa!? Seenaknya saja berteriak dan menghalangi jalanku!" Ucap namja yang lebih tinggi dengan nada sombongnya. "Brengsek! Cepat minggir," Lanjut namja itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Jawab aku!"

"Hehe.. Seperti biasa, kau tau~"

"Huft… Membuat onar saat mabuk, benar, kan?"

"Nenek sedang mencari taxi?"

"Sepertinya… aku pernah melihat kau, entah dimana."

"Saya sangat berterimakasih. Ayo, masuklah sebentar. Kau pasti merasa lapar." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit bergetar dan tak lupa dengan bahasanya yang terkesan sangat formal.

"Yak! Kau kan-"

"Ma-maaf nek. Saya minta maaf. Sa-saya harus pergi sekarang karena ada janji."

"Bagaimana bisa seorang nenek tua yang baik hidup dengan anak berandal seperti dia!?"

"Kau, ini bicara apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi!"

"Aku mencintai seseorang. Aku bertemu dengannya tadi malam, di club."

"Tidak, tidak! Aku harus menyikirkan sampah busuk itu dari kehidupan nenek malang itu!"

**I**llega**l**

Sejak dari kedua pertemuan itu, Taehyung benar-benar menyadarinya. Bahwa mulai seterusnya, dia akan tetap berurusan dengan anak brandal tak tahu diri itu. Kim Seok Jin.

**Coming Soon~!**

* * *

**A/N: Wazzup guys~! New author here~ Just one to introduce ma self. Im bila and I love bts, bap, and exo. Jinv, Daelo, and Hunhan is my favo otp~ Ah! Also I like Toppdogg~ I like Kidoh bcz he looks similar with my husband; seokjin T3T)~  
Akhir kata, RnR plis.**

**Review/Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Illegal**

**Rating: T lil M**

**Genre: Yaoi/Romance/SchoolLife/General**

**Cast: Kim Seok Jin**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Other Cast: Other Member BTS**

**Disclaimer: BTS is a hiphop group belong to BigHitEnt (expect seokjin bcz he's also mine^_~). And ofc the story is mine too~**

**Warning: Typo(s)! Many dirty talk here~! WB! EYD ga karuan! No Bashing! No Flamers!**

* * *

**1.**

**F**irst Mee**t**.

"_Semua hal yang terjadi pada kita.. berawal dari bibir. Penyebab semua hal yang terjadi pada kita, bibirlah penyebabnya."_

* * *

**I**llega**l**

_Semuanya berawal dari pertemuan konyol mereka. Mulai dari terlibat dengan tawuran anak genk, nenek tua, dan yang membuat mereka saling terikat hidupnya untuk tiga bulan kedepan._

_Sebuah. Taruhan.  
Hanya dengan sebuah taruhan konyol yang namja itu ajukan, Taehyung sadar. Beberapa bulan ke depan ia mungkin berada disekitar kubangan lumpur lahar api gunung._

**I**llega**l  
**.

.

Taehyung berjalan mengikuti alunan musik yang tengah mengalun begitu indahnya ditelinga pemilik rambut dirty blonde itu. Sambil bersenandung kecil, ia melewati lorong koridor sekolahnya.

Sepi.

Tentu saja. Ini sudah 2 jam berlalu, sejak jam pulang sekolah dibunyikan. Sempat mengeluh kesal karena guru matematikanya memberi jam pelajaran tambahan hanya untuk dirinya.

Untuk seorang Kim Taehyung, itu sangatlah merepotkan dan tentu saja membosankan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang memaksakan kemampuan anak dibawah umur untuk bisa melakukan hal yang bahkan bukan keahliannya? Geez. Benar-benar merepotkan.

_Tak! Tak! Brugh!_

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya; menoleh kearah belakang dan kedepan secara bergantian, sekedar ingin tahu darimana sumber bunyi yang aneh itu berasal.

"Taehyung!"

Taehyung menoleh. Suara yang tak bisa dipungkiri oleh Taehyung jika dia sangat mengenal suara familiar itu.  
Dengan nafas tersegal-segal dan keringat basah yang ada dikeningnya, sosok itu perlahan menghampiri Taehyung.

Dengan tatapan heran, Taehyung membuka lebar mulutnya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hyung?"

Sosok itu terdiam; mencoba untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang tersegal-segal. Belum sempat Taehyung melanjutkan pertanyaannya, si anak yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu malah mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke sebuah titik tempat dengan jari telunjuk kirinya.

Taehyung menoleh kearah dimana orang yang ia panggil 'hyung' itu menunjuk. Dan lagi-lagi, namja berparas imut itu mengkerutkan keningnya, dan menatap arah yang dituju hyungnya dengan tatatap blank. Menghembuskan nafasnya lama, kemudian kembali menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Namjoon hyung, aku sedang tidak bercanda. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? ...melakukan hal mesum lagi di pojok perpustakaan dan ketahuan—lagi—?"

Taehyung menatap hyung-nya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada mungilnya, sesekali menggerak-gerakkan kaki kanannya yang terbalut sepatu biru-kuning bermerek nike; seolah-olah menunggu jawaban dari namja tertua yang ada dihadapannya.

Sungguh pemandangan menggemaskan dari seorang Kim Taehyung saat-saat seperti ini—menurut yang Kim Namjoon lihat—.

Tidak, tidak. Tidak untuk saat ini Namjoon. Kim ini adalah hal yang serius, dan tolong hentikan kegiatan 'mari-ber_fanboy_-ria' yang telah kau lakukan beberapa detik lalu.

Begitu sadar dari acara kegiatannya, Namjoon berseru, "Ini hal penting, Tae. Hoseok! Hoseok!"

Namjoon semakin berteriak tak jelas, membuat Taehyung menggertakkan giginya. 'Pasti benar. Dia sedang merencanakan hal yang jail bersama Hoseok hyung, dan akan mengelabuiku seperti orang bodoh.'

Melihat dari respon Taehyung yang biasa saja, Namjoon mendengus. Bagaimana bisa dia menjelaskan secara rinci kejadian rumit yang tengah terjadi? Tidak, tidak. Namjoon tidak punya banyak waktu, dan ini sangat mendesak. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk menjelaskan secara rinci bencana apa yang telah terjadi kepada Taehyung.

"Ya! Aku bersumpah, Hoseok sekarang dalam masalah besar! Dia akan berkelahi dengan anak genk dari sekolah seberang! Demi tuhan, aku berani bersumpah jika kau tidak menghentikan Hoseok sekarang juga, nyawanya akan melayang hanya dalam 1 detik!"

Taehyung menatap tajam, mata yang berbentuk bulatan bulan sabit yang sempurna itu; menngecek, mencari tahu dimana letak kebohongan yang ada pada mata namja yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi jujur, Taehyung tidak menemukan kebohongan dimata seorang Kim Namjoon. Yang ia tahu adalah, mata itu menunjukkan sebuah kekhawatiran yang sangat amat mendalam.

Melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang tak bergidik dari posisinya—malah menatap mata Namjoon—Kim Namjoon hanya bisa mendegus keras. Ia menarik tangan Taehyung sekuat tenaga, dan menuntun Taehyung untuk keluar dari lantai dua sekolahnya.

Namjoon yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, reflek membuat Taehyung terkejut, dan hanya bisa pasrah akan dituntun kemana tubuh mungilnya itu. Ia tengah berpikir, 'Apakah hyung ini benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya?'

.

.

**I**llega**l**

.

.

Terlihat dari posisi mereka, sepertinya mereka akan menggelar pesta perang brutal. Kedua ketua kumpulan itu, saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan tajam dan terkesan…. mematikan. Apa tawuran ini akan berakhir dengan laut darah?

Oh. Itu. Mungkin. Saja.  
Siapa yang akan tahu tentang hal itu? Hanya mereka yang bisa menentukan aksi perang ini dengan ending yang bagaimana. Ini semua tergantung dari kedua ketua kumpulan genk itu.

"Jadi… kau rupanya serius dengan perkataanmu kemarin." Sahut ketua genk dari sisi kiri sambil tersenyum merendahkan.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku adalah tipe orang yang selalu serius dengan semua perkataanku." Ucap ketua genk lainnya dengan rambut merah gelap memegangi tengkuknya; sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk berkelahi, melihat tangannya yang sudah benar-benar sangat gatal untuk menonjok suatu objek yang ingin ia hancurkan.

Namja berambut dirty brown itu mengangkat alis kanannya, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana jinsnya, "Kau sangat tak sabaran ternyata, bodoh sekali."

"Bodoh? Siapa yang lebih bodoh? Orang mabuk yang membuat onar atau… orang yang tidak punya salah menjadi korban orang pembuat keonaran, huh?"

"…."

"Kenapa hanya diam? Ah! Sudah sadar siapa yang paling terbodoh disini?" Lanjut namja dengan rambut merah gelap itu dengan nada merendahkan.

"Itu… bi-bisa saja terjadi. Ya, bisa saja. Mana ada orang mabuk bisa sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan, huh!? Sebenarnya siapa disini yang bodoh!?" Dengan nada awal yang ragu, dan diakhiri nada tinggi, namja yang lebih rendah beberapa senti itu melotot kearah namja yang berada dihadapannya.

"Shit. Beraninya kau-"

"Yak! Hentikan ini semua!"

Huft.

Hampir saja namja berambut merah gelap itu memukul pipi namja yang rendah darinya. Terima kasih atas Taehyung karena teriakanmu yang memekakkan telinga itu.

"Hentikan ini semua dan cepat pergi!" Teriak Taehyung menghalangi tubuh namja berambut merah gelap itu denga tubuh mungilnya.

"Hoseok hyung, cepat pergi!"

Ok. Hoseok bukannya lari, malah lebih memilih diam ditempatnya. Dengan bibir yang berbentuk bulatan 'o' besar, ia men-death-glare Namjoon. Sosok yang membawa Taehyung hingga bisa terlibat dalam kejadian ini.

Namjoon hanya bisa menelah ludahnya kasar, dan mengalihkan pandangnnya dari seorang Jung Hoseok. Tatapan itu seolah-olah berkata—pada Namjoon tentunya—'_I have to kill u, Punk! Kenapa kau membawa Taehyung kesini? Shit'_

"Kenapa tetap diam? Kau tidak mengerti bahasa korea, huh!?" Hoseok menghentikan aktivitasnya. Menatap Taehyung yang kini tengah dalam bahaya besar.

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu, jika kau-"

Hoseok belum selesai bicara pada Taehyung, si namja-

"Kau pikir kau siapa!? Seenaknya saja berteriak dan menghalangi jalanku!" Ucap namja yang lebih tinggi dengan nada sombongnya. "Brengsek! Cepat minggir," Lanjut namja itu.

Taehyung bergidik ngeri melihat namja yang ada dihadapannya.

Rambut merah gelap yang acak-acakan.  
Kaus putih tipis yang kotor dengan lengan yang pendek—hampir mirip dengan tanktop—.  
Celana yang tak layak pakai—banyak sobekan besar disela-sela celana itu—, juga lengan celananya dengan ukuran tidak sama; satunya dilipat selutut dan satunya hanya dilipat sampai mata kaki.  
Dan, oh my god.  
Mata gelap yang menakutkan itu tengah menatap Taehyung. (Ok author bisa pingsan sekarang juga kalo seokjin style begini otteohkeeee huaa ;u; /dying on the floor/ plis abaikan ini bby)

_Glep._

'God, save me plis'

Taehyung hanya bisa terdium kaku. Menelan ludahnya beberapa kali. Namja yang ada didepannya, mengangkat alis kirinya.

Haha, lihatlah~! Hanya dengan satu gertakan saja, namja mungil ini sudah diam seribu kata. Melihat tatapannya yang seolah-olah takut karena namja yang ada dihadapannya, membuat namja tinggi itu tersenyum merendahkan. Sungguh, ingin sekali ia memakan namja mungil dihadapannya itu.

"Kenapa diam saja, hm? Kau takut manis~?"

What.

The.

Hell.

Kim Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa. Namja itu mengangkat dagunya dan tersenyum nakal didepannya. Sekali lagi, ia mengangkat dagu Taehyung tinggi-tinggi, dan membuat nafas Taehyung tiba-tiba tercekat.

Damn!  
Tatapan nakal itu, membunuh Taehyung. Dan juga, oh pemandangan apa ini. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, bahkan nafas namja yang lebih tinggi dari Taehyung itu dengan bebas berhembus menerpa bibir pink milik Taehyung. Layaknya tumpukan pasir yang ada di padang rumput lama-kelamaan akan terkikis jika angina terus saja berhembus kearahnya.

Bibir Taehyung merinding. Rasanya, semakin tipis dan menikis setiap kali nafas itu menerpa dengan mudahnya diatas permukaan bibir mungil tapin sedikit lebar itu. Sekali lagi. Taehyung menelan ludahnya.

Mata itu. Begitu dekat, sampai-sampai benar-benar ingin membunuh Taehyung. Dalam hitungan tiga detik, Taehyung yakin nyawanya akan melayang dari dunia ini.

Tatapan itu semakin mendalam, saat namja berambut merah gelap itu menarik dagu Taehyung semakin keatas; membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat, dan kaki Taehyung yang sedikit menjijit.

Tatapan itu… entah mengapa, membuat Taehyung tak punya nyali untuk melawannya.

"Ya! Jangan sentuh dia, mesum!"

Taehyung menurunkan kakinya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Hoseok yang menyingkirkan tangan namja itu dari Taehyung, membuat Taehyung sedikit lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh!? Lawanmu adalah aku, dan jangan libatkan dia dalam perkelahian ini, brengsek!"

Sisi manly Hoseok. Taehyung hanya bisa menganga sekarang. Sumpah demi apapun, baru pertama kalinya Hoseok bersikap seperti ini didepan Taehyung. Taehyung menatap Hoseok blank. Ini benar-benar hyung-nya, kan?

"Haha. Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main kau tahu. Kenapa kau begitu sensitif."

Ok. Mungkin namja yang ada dihadapan Hoseok dan Taehyung ini benar-benar gila. Apa katanya tadi? Sensitif? Sebenarnya pokok permasalahannya, Hoseok yang memang begitu sensitive atau Namja itu yang begitu keterlaluan?

"Yak! Apa kau bilang? Brengs-"

"Berhentiiii!"

Huft.

Lagi-lagi pertarungan itu terhenti. Hampir saja mereka berdua berkelahi saling memukul satu sama lain. Kali ini bukan teriakan Taehyung. Tapi kepala sekolah mereka—Taehyung, Hoseok dan Namjoon—.

Terima kasih pada Namjoon yang tadi menghilang begitu saja, dan ternyata melaporkan hal ini pada Kepala Sekolah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!? KALIAN CEPAT BUBAR!"

"Kekanak-kanankan sekali, mengadu pada guru sial ini."

Persetan namja berambut merah gelap itu dan perkataanya!

"APA?! GURU SIAL? JIKA KAU TAK PERGI NAK, AKU AKAN MELAPORKAN PADA KEPALA SEKOLAH KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

_Brugh._

Itu suara sepatu kepala sekolah yang ia lempar sendiri, yang tepat sekali mengenai sasaran kepala namja brutal itu. Malangnya nasib namja itu.

Dan dengan terpaksa, mereka harus lari dari situasi ini.

**I**llega**l**

'_Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini berakhir begitu saja.' Ucap namja berambut merah gelap yang tinggi itu. Kim Seok Jin._

**TBC/END?**

* * *

**A/N: Hai reader(s)~ Ini chap 1 Illegal, maaf ya kalo rada garing/gak nge-feel TTATT Aku kan juga lagi dalam proses belajar/? jadi maaf banget kalo ngecewain. Makasih buat yang uda review ;u; Ily muach:*  
Thx to: Jae Mi Lindudtz, Benivella, haeyeolhun, Eth'V'Hunnie, Yohohot, qyraaa, xiaoluanf, gin, xiaolu, GGNEON, Jisaid, TaeTae and chensation. Thx u so much guys, I just love u really ;;-;;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Illegal**

**Rating: T lil M**

**Genre: Yaoi/Romance/SchoolLife/General**

**Cast: Kim Seok Jin**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Other Cast: Other Member BTS**

**Disclaimer: BTS is a hiphop group belong to BigHitEnt (expect seokjin bcz he's also mine^_~). And ofc the story is mine too~**

**Warning: Typo(s)! Many dirty talk here~! WB! EYD ga karuan! No Bashing! No Flamers!**

* * *

**2.**

**S**econd **M**eet

"Hal yang paling manusia tidak mengerti di dunia ini… dan mereka harus terikat pada satu hal tersebut. Manusia menyebutnya…. **'takdir'**."

* * *

**I**llega**l**

_Semuanya berawal dari pertemuan konyol mereka. Mulai dari terlibat dengan tawuran anak genk, nenek tua, dan yang membuat mereka saling terikat hidupnya untuk tiga bulan kedepan._

_Sebuah. Taruhan.  
Hanya dengan sebuah taruhan konyol yang namja itu ajukan, Taehyung sadar. Beberapa bulan ke depan ia mungkin berada disekitar kubangan lumpur lahar api gunung._

.

.

.

**I**llega**l**

.

.

.

Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia berdecak; mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang bermarga Jung itu.

Melipat kedua tangannya disekitar dadanya. Dia benar-benar terlihat kesal saat ini. Dan itu… membuat Hoseok benar-benar merasa bersalah. Apalagi.. hampir saja ia dalam baha- tunggu.

Ralat. Bukan 'hampir saja' lagi Jung, tapi dia memang sudah dalam keadaan bahaya tadinya. Dan ini semua,.. salahmu. Atau mungkin… tidak!?

Tidak! Ini semua salah Namjoon yang membawa Taehyung ke tempat-

Ah! itu juga sepertinya bukan salah, Namjoon. Ia tahu Namjoon dalam keadaan khawatir saat itu.

Jadi… tidak ada yang salah disini. Ini.. hanya masalah waktu saja. Jadi.. Jung, berhenti menyalahkan orang dan jawablah pertanyaan sosok yang ada dihadapanmu, sekarang, karena sepertinya dia akan lebih kesal jika harus menunggu jawabanmu yang begitu lama.

"Kau tidak dengar!? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Jawab aku!"

Hoseok yang mendapati tatapan tajam dari Taehyung hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

Taehyung saat ini,…. benar-benar seribu kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya! Dan itu benar-benar.. membuat Hoseok yeah, sedikit merinding.

"Hehe.. Seperti biasa, kau tau~"

Dengan menujunkan heart-smilenya, ia memegang tangan Taehyung. Tatapan sayu itu… terlihat sekali jika, pemiliknya dimaafkan oleh sosok yang tengah dilihat.

Taehyung yang melihat senyuman innocent seperti berkata padanya bahwa 'nothing-happened', hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Sedikit jijik, melihat Hoseok yang seperti tengah.. merengek untuk dimaafkan olehnya? Heol~

"Huft… Membuat onar saat mabuk, benar, kan?"

Mendengar itu, Hoseok terdiam. Lalu beberapa saat, tersenyum—innocent lagi—. Dan bisa ditebak jika pernyataan yang Taehyung berikan adalah seratus persen benar.

"Ya.. itu semua bisa saja terjadi, kan? Hehe~"

Taehyung menaikkan sisi kanan bibirnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan mencoba melayangkan cakaran pada wajah Hoseok.

Dan reflek, Hoseok menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku… benar-benar minta maaf Taehyung-ah."

Hoseok sedikit menurunkan punggungnya; punggung yang awanya kaku dan tegang, kini terlihat pasrah dan layu begitu saja. Menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya sedikit kasar.

"Hyung… kau dan Namjoon hyung benar-benar tidak ada bedanya…"

"Benar… maafkan kami berdua…"

Taehyung menurunkan tangannya yang tadinya berniat melukai wajah tirus Hoseok. Kini ia mengikuti kegiatan Hoseok. Me-relax-an punggungnya yang sejajar dan menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Geez. Berhenti membuat masalah dan tolong.. fokus pada masa depan kalian."

Hoseok kini tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ini adalah skak mat.

Taehyung as a winner, and Hoseok as a bitch-loser… rite?

( - )/;;

.

.

**I**llega**l**

.

.

( - )/;;

_"Taehyung-ah, hyung benar-benar minta maaf... dan... mulai sekarang, kau tidak perlu repot-repot ikut campur dalam masalah kami berdua, ok?"_

Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia terus terngiang-terngiang perkataan Hoseok tadinya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak ikut campur dalam masalah yang akan dua the-best-hyung-nya itu lakukan? Taehyung memang cukup lelah untuk ikut campur.

Tapi di sisi lain… Taehyung benar-benar khawatir. Ia takut jika masalah yang dua hyung-nya makin membesar dan tidak bisa terhenti jika, tidak ada sesosok Kim Taehyung didalamnya.

"Bagaimana bisa masalahmu terhenti tanpa aku yang menghentikannya!? Kalian selalu saja membuat masalah setiap harinya, huhhhh!"

.  
Sosok yang tengah menyetir itu, mengintip kaca kecil yang tergantung dengan bebas di depan bagian mobil taxy-nya. Ia bergidik ngeri melihat anak muda yang tengah marah-marah sendiri di bagian belakang mobilnya ini.

Sebenarnya… anak ini gila atau karena terlalu frustasi sampai-sampai mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri? Huh. Ada-ada saja, kelakuan remaja sekarang.

Paling-paling juga masalah patah hati.

.

Taehyung yang tersadar tengah dipelototi dengan tatapan yang tak biasa oleh pak supir taksi hanya bisa terdiam. Dalam hati, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri; mengutuk dirinya karena telalu malu saat itu juga.

Taehyung kurasa kau harus pintar-pintar mengenali tempat, dan waktu untuk beberapa minggu kedepan ini.

"Ehm... Em.. tak bisakah bapak fokus pada menyetir Anda?"

"Eh? Ah, ya. Maafkan saya."

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan yang terlewati. Menatap mereka blank karena lelah. Taehyung lelah dan tak ingin menfokuskan suatu objek apapun itu pada mata mungilnya.

"Kau kenapa anak muda? Sedang patah hati? Pacarmu berselingkuh? Atau… kau ketahuan selingkuh?"

Kepo.

Ke-to-the-po. Persetan ABG tua jaman sekarang yang selalu saja mencoba ikut campur kedalam masalah anak muda haha.

"Tidak, pak. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Datarnya anak muda jaman sekarang. Dikira hanya mereka saja yang punya masalah cinta ketika muda?

Huft, melihat jawaban datar dari sang pelanggan, ia hanya kesal; kembali fokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya.

Dan Taehyung… Taehyung kembali menatap semua objek yang ia lihat dengan tatapan blank dan-

-tidak sebelum ia kembali fokus dan menatap fokus kepada suatu objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Mengerutkan alisnya dua-kali-lipat dan mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

Ia menyipitkan matanya; ingin mengetahui lebih dalam dari objek yang ia lihat. Objek itu… -ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya mungkin sosok itu..

Sosok itu, ia berjalan dengan… langkah gemetar karena mungkin ketidakstabilan tubuhnya yang memang sudah beranjak menua, dan sepertinya jika dilihat-lihat.. dia tengah kebingungan mencari sebuah taksi?

Karena mungkin sifatnya yang mudah merasa iba pada orang lain, ia menyuruh supir taksi untuk berhenti sebentar. Menepi di pinggiran jalan, tepat didepan nenek tua itu.

"Nenek.. sedang mencari taksi?"

Nenek paruh baya itu mendongak; melihat ke arah Taehyung yang memang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari dirinya.

Kemudian, nenek itu menunduk dan Taehyung melihat bahunya… bergetar? Apa dia takut pada Taehyung? Takut, jika anak muda yang ada dihadapannya ini penjahat?

Hey, ayolah~ Wajah Taehyung itu berbeda seratus persen dari wajah penjahat. Dia ini lebih imut, dan terlihat anak yang baik.

Tapi, mungkin pemikiran nenek itu bisa saja wajah menipu. Banyak didunia ini, penjahat dengan wajah innocent. Tolong maklumi nenek ini, ia tidak salah karena memang lebih berhati-hati.

"Tenang nek. Aku ini anak yang baik. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu, sungguh."

Tiba-tiba nenek itu terlihat sedikit lega setelah mendengar suara tenang Taehyung. Ia kemudian menatap mata Taehyung yang benar-benar serius ingin menolong dirinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersenyum. Tersenyum, melihat wajah antusias dari seorang Kim Taehyung yang super-duper lucu.

"Nenek sedang mencari taksi, kan?"

Nenek yang ada dihadapannya, tersenyum lagi. Tersenyum lebih lebar, kemudian kepalanya mengangguk-ngangguk kecil.

"Rumah nenek ada dimana?"

"Se…sebelah utara.. taman kota."

Nenek itu tersenyum lagi. Taehyung yang mendengar suaranya, menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar sudah menua. Orang mana yang tega membiarkan orang setua ini berjalan sendirian di kota? Huft. Kejam sekali.

"Wah! Jalur kita sama nek! Ayo aku antarkan. Naiklah…"

Melihat wajah Taehyung yang sangat berantusias, membuat nenek itu tersenyum. Dia sangat bersyukur ada anak muda yang mau repot-repot menolongnya.

Nenek itu kemudian beranjak naik di mobil taksi yang tadinya Taehyung naiki. Dengan bantuan satu tongkat yang ada di tangan kanannya, ia duduk dengan nyaman.

"Utara, taman kota pak…"

( - )/;;

.

.

**I**llega**l**

.

.

( - )/;;

Mereka sudah sampai tujuan; rumah nenek itu dan untungnya tadi Taehyung banyak membantu saat nenek itu berjalan.

"Saya sangat berterimakasih. Ayo, masuklah sebentar. Kau pasti merasa lapar." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit bergetar dan tak lupa dengan bahasanya yang terkesan sangat formal.

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia sebenarnya memang sedikit lapar, dan ingin mengetahui lebih dalam kehidupan seorang nenek yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Entah kenapa… ia merasa, ia sangat penasaran tentang kehidupan nenek itu. Ia pun tersenyum lagi, dan me-

"Halmoeni! Kau sudah pulang~?"

-belum sempat Taehyung ingin mengatakan 'iya' dan mengangguk, sebuah suara memotong kegiatannya dengan sangat lantangnya.

Huft. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Taehyung menunduk dan memajukan mulutnya, nampak seperti seseorang yang tengal kesal.

"Halmoeni? Siapa dia?"

Bibir itu, mulai mengeluarkan suara yang sangat menggangu itu.

Tapi… entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ditelinga milik seorang Kim Taehyung. Suara itu… kenapa terdengar… 'sedikit' familiar?

Ah, itu mungkin hanya perasaan Taehyung saja. Toh, didunia ini banyak suara familiar seperti itu.

"Sepertinya… aku pernah melihat kau, entah dimana."

Oh, baiklah suara itu lagi. Kali ini, Taehyung benar-benar menyerah. Ia mengaku, ia benar-benar sangat mengenal suara itu. Dan, ia bersumpah jika dia tidak salah.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, Taehyung menoleh kearah kanan; mencari tahu seperti apa sosok yang berada tepat disebelah nenek yang tadinya ia bantu.

Dan...

Oh.

.

My.

.

God.

.

Fckin this world...!

Kenapa setelah melihat wajah sosok itu, Taehyung merasa dunia ini begitu benar-benar sempit?

Dia… dia.. namja mesum dengan berambut merah gelap yang tadi siang hampir berkelahi dengan Hoseok. What the hell!? Nenek malang itu… dan namja mesum ini!?

Jangan-jangan namja ini menculik nenek ini dan-

Oh, ayolah, Taehyung. Hentikan pikiran negatifmu itu! Kita harus kembali ke topik.

.

Taehyung menatap namja itu dengan sedikit bergetar. Matanya yang awalnya membulat, kini tengah berputar-putar seolah-olah tengah mencari titik objek fokus yang menarik.

Detik kemudian…

"Yak! Kau kan-"

Namja berambut gelap itu menunjuk Taehyung dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia.. tertawa. Tertawa merendahkan.

"Ma-maaf nek. Saya minta maaf. Sa-saya harus pergi sekarang karena ada janji."

Taehyung segera membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pulang.

Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri sekarang. Bagaimana bisa bertemu dengan namja mesum itu!? Sekali lagi, what the hell!?

"Hey, tak usah malu-malu. Ayo masuk kedalam."

Tanpa Taehyung sadari, nenek itu mendorong punggung Taehyung untuk segera masuk kedalam rumahnya itu. Dan secara reflex, pikiran tentang 'mengutuk-dirinya' buyar.

Ia tak bisa menolak permintaan nenek itu jika sudah begini. Huft. Kenapa dunia ini begitu illegal..

"Kau juga, Seokjin. Ayo kita makan bersama. Halmoeni, akan membuat kalian makanan yang sangat enak."

Nenek itu pun mendorong punggung Seokjin. Dan kini.. posisi lengan kanan dan lengan kiri antara Taehyung dan namja yang nenek sebut itu, 'Seokjin' bergesekan sesekali.

Taehyung mencoba menatap namja yang ada disebelahnya. Damn. Tatapan cheesy itu… Seriously, Taehyung cant handle it…

Bersabarlah uri Taehyungie…. Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama….

**I**llega**l**

.

.

"Yak! Kau mengikuti, kan!?"

Huft. Akhirnya atsmosfer hening, dan menengangkan itu tak lagi ada. Namja yang bernama Seokjin itu yang memulai pembicaraan. Taehyung sedikit lega akan itu. Karena jujur saja, Taehyung itu paling tidak bisa diam. Dia tidak bisa menahan omongannya.

"M-mwo!? Yak! Yang benar saja. Siapa yang mengikuti, huh!?"

Taehyung membalas pelototan mata namja itu. Atsmosfer kali ini… menegang kembali.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini!?"

"Aku yang menolong nenekmu sampai rumah dengan selamat, kau tahu! Cucu mana yang tega membiarkan orang yang sudah setua itu berjalan sendiri di tengah keramaian kota!?"

_Bugh!_

Seokjin memukul meja makan yang sederhana itu; hanya terdiri dari dua kursi berhadapan itu. Taehyung berani sumpah, ia benar-benar terkejut sampai-sampainya jantungnya ingin lompat dari mulutnya saat itu juga.

"Kau ingin membalas dendam padaku, lewat Halmoeni, kan!?"

"Tidak! Aku berani sumpah! Bahkan aku tidak tahu jika nenek itu adalah nenekmu!"

Awalnya keduanya duduk dengan tenang, kini saling berdiri berhadan sambil mengeluarkan tatapan mengerikan satu sama lain.

OMG, siapapun tolong hentikan pertengkaran kecil antara dua remaja tak tahu diri ini…

"Nenek tadi mendengar suara seperti dobrakan meja. Ada apa?"

Huft. Untung nenek ini datang disaat yang tepat.

"Ah, tidak, Halmoeni. Itu suara benda jatuh. Em.. Jjanggu! Ya, Jjanggu! Jjanggu menjatuhkan radioku hehe~"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan kembali memasak. Tunggu sebentar ya, Taehyung-ah."

Taehyung tersenyum. Kemudian, menatap kearah Seokjin. Keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan saling menuduh satu sama lain.

Nenek yang sekedar mengambil garam dan beberapa bumbu kembali lagi ke dapur. Dan sepertinya… pertengkaran ini akan berlanjut.

"Ini semua salahmu!"

"Sa-salahku? Aku salah apa? Bahkan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Kau yang memukul meja!"

_Gug! Gug! Gug~_

Seokjin dan Taehyung seketika terdiam. Menatap kearah sumber suara.

Detik kemudian, mereka menemukan seekor puppy dengan bulu sedikit keriting-gelombang dengan warna putih keabu-abuan tengah menatap mereka dengan mata yang terkesan… innocent? Omg, lucu sekaliiii. Seokjin jadi tak sabar untuk menggelitik perut puppy kesayangannya.

"Jjanggu-ya~! Kemari, hyung disini~"

Sulit dipercaya.

3 hal yang membuat rahang Taehyung hampir jatuh kebawah tanah.

Pertama, ekspresi menggemaskan Seokjin. Bagaimana bisa seorang ketua gangster yang terkenal dengan sifat tak berperikemanusiaan itu bisa sangat peduli hanya pada seekor puppy?

Kedua, nada suara Seokjin. Nada suara itu terkesan cocok seperti anak-anak kecil yang tengah merengek kepada orang tuanya. Dan itu moment yang langka.. dan menggemaskan? Hahaha.

Tunggu. Apa? Menggemaskan? Seokjin… menggemaskan? Yang benar saja, Kim Taehyung. Lanjut ke topik.

Ini topic terakhir yang kau lupakan, Taehyung! Ketiga… itu adalah puppy. Seekor anak 'anjing'. Kau mendengarnya kan, Tae? 'Anjing.' Dan kau sangat tahu bahwa kau-

"-ARRRGHH!"

Seokjin membeku. Membulatkan matanya, dan mencoba menatap kearah belakang. Menatap wajah Taehyung, selagi ia bisa.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, huh!?"

Taehyung tetap diam dalam posisinya. Tetap 'memeluk' Seokjin dari belakang. Malah, kini pelukan Taehyung makin erat dari detik sebelumnya.

Kini, Seokjin berpikir bahwa namja mungil itu benar-benar memiliki penyakit gangguan jiwa—gila. Bagaimana bisa… ia memeluknya dari belakang? Heol….

"Te-tetap… diam. A-aku alergi.. bulu anjing…"

…Dan Seokjin benar-benar bersumpah akan membawa Taehyung kerumah sakit jiwa setelah ini….

**I**llega**l**

_'Anak ini benar-benar memperhatinkan.' Persetan dengan kata-kata yang Kim Seokjin katakan. _Hmm. Benar-benar.

* * *

**TBC/END?**

**A/N: Hai… Wuzzup guys! Akhirnya bisa update illegal chap 2 ;;u;; Maaf ya lama update, author (sok) sibuk hehe~ Author mampet ide buat nerusin ini ff ;3; tapi karena liat JinV moment di ize magazine jadi ngebet pingin nerusin nih ff, dan inilah alhasil~ Hope u will love this TuT**

**Oh ya, author mau nge-post ff jinv lagi judulnya 'wedding dress' ini cuma oneshoot, and semoga kalian mau baca+review+suka sama nih ff hehe /maksa amat/**

**Thx to: Su Hoo, amalia1993, Jisaid, mpiwkim3022, Eth'V'Hunnie, Yohohot, chensation, Jung Sara, suyanq, jiminey, raindrowxx, xiaoluanf, Jung Rae Ra, and SJN17~**

**So, are u curious abt next chap?**

**RnR plis ^_~**

**I will continue the next chap;;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Illegal**

**Rating: T lil M**

**Genre: Yaoi/Romance/SchoolLife/General**

**Cast: Kim Seok Jin**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Other Cast: Other Member BTS and someone from ToppDogg. (aku tambahin other cast tapi ga begitu mencolok di ceritanya. Cuman sekedar jadi 'cameo' ya gitu dah okey ^_~)**

**Disclaimer: BTS is a hiphop group belong to BigHitEnt (expect seokjin bcz he's also mine^_~). And ofc the story is mine too~**

**Warning: Typo(s)! Many dirty talk here~! WB! EYD ga karuan! No Bashing! No Flamers! Don't be silent reader plis ;u;**

* * *

**3.**

**A B**et

Mereka semua tidak tahu caranya melepas.. sebuah takdir. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah dan… mencoba menyadari. '**Takdir mempermainkan mereka.'**

* * *

**I**llega**l**

_"-ARRRGHH!"_

_ Seokjin membeku. Membulatkan matanya, dan mencoba menatap kearah belakang. Menatap wajah Taehyung, selagi ia bisa._

_ "A-apa yang kau lakukan, huh!?"_

_ Taehyung tetap diam dalam posisinya. Tetap 'memeluk' Seokjin dari belakang. Malah, kini pelukan Taehyung makin erat dari detik sebelumnya._

_ Kini, Seokjin berpikir bahwa namja mungil itu benar-benar memiliki penyakit gangguan jiwa—gila. Bagaimana bisa… ia memeluknya dari belakang? Heol…._

_ "Te-tetap… diam. A-aku alergi.. bulu anjing…"_

_ …Dan Seokjin benar-benar bersumpah akan membawa Taehyung kerumah sakit jiwa setelah ini…._

'( 0-0)/\(^_~ )'

.

.

**I**llega**l**

.

.

.

Hatchih! Hatchih!

Namja mungil itu menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa begitu gatal. Terlihat, beberapa titik berwarna merah muncul begitu saja di tangan kurus itu.

Sesaat, namja itu mendegus kesal. Memberhentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh kearah belakang; menatap tajam seseorang yang daritadi mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarku!? Kau tuli!?"

Namja yang diajak bicara malah terkekeh, setelah mendengar teriakan dari si kecil Taehyung yang super lucu itu. Entah kenapa… setelah mengetahui kelemahan Taehyung, ia jadi sedikit tertarik dengan namja mungil itu.

Bisa dibilang yeah… mungkin kebiasaanya. Tertarik dengan seseorang lalu tak sengaja mengetahui kelemahannya yang unik… apalagi.. ini seorang namja mungil yang manis. Manis…? Hahaha, Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri jika dia memang… 'sedikit' galak. Menurut yang Seokjin ketahui sekarang ini, hahaha.

"Kau benar-benar tuli ternyata! Perlu aku berteriak didepan telingamu, huh!?"

"…."

Mengetahui sautan Seokjin tak kunjung keluar, Taehyung mendegus. Mulutnya mulai komat-kamit—entah membicarakan apa—mungkin sedang kesal saja dengan Seokjin.

Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya. Melangkahkan kakinya, menuju namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

"KAU TIDAK DENGAR!? AKU BISA PULANG SENDIRI, DAN SEKARANG PULANGLAH! APA PERLU AKU BERTERIAK DIDEPAN TELINGAMU, HUH, TUAN TULI!?"

Persetan dengan teriakan Taehyung! Sumpah jarak mereka kini sekitar 1 meter, dan teriakan itu sudah membuat Seokjin hampir kejang-kejang.

Suara cempreng Taehyung… seribu-kali-lipat lebih parah daripada suara salah satu temannya; Jimin. Dan itu, membuat Seokjin ingin lompat setinggi-tingginya karena telinganya berkedut hebat sekarang ini.

"Kau…! Masih tidak dengar!?"

Taehyung mulai mendekati wajah Seokjin.

"KAU TI-"

.

.

.

-DEG!

Belum sempat Taehyung melanjutkan ocehannya—didepan telinga Seokjin—dia membeku secara tiba-tiba.

Dan… bagaimana bisa seseorang tidak membeku jika seseorang lainnya tengah mengangkat dagunya dan membuat wajah mereka… hampir bersentuhan!?

Oh. My. God.

Sejak melihat Seokjin dengan sisi manisnya tadi… Taehyung jadi lupa akan sisi nakalnya. Seokjin itu… mesum! Benar, tidak?

"Halmoeni menyuruhku untuk mengantarkanmu sampai rumahmu. Dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya!"

….Hening. Taehyung masih diam. Dan entah kenapa tatapan mata namja itu… membuat Taehyung benar-benar takluk. Tatapan cheesy itu… entah kenapa hal itu membuat Taehyung selalu ingin memujinya. Tatapan menggiurkan, yang… sempurna, mungkin..?

Hm.. menggiurkan ya… Kenapa Taehyung mendadak berpikiran hal seperti itu? Tidak, tidak. Kim taehyung, anak teladan yang tak pernah membolos ini… Dia masih polos…

….Bahkan terlalu polos untuk memikirkan hal berbau semacam itu.

.

Glep.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

…..

12 detik.

…..

Masih hening.

23 detik….

Hatchih! Hatchih!

Taehyung mendadak bersin karena menyadari sesuatu…

"Yak! Kau habis memegang anjingmu, kan!? Jauhkan tanganmuuuuu, cepat!"

Taehyung menepis tangan Seokjin yang tadinya dengan ringanya mengangkat dagu Taehyung.

Kenapa orang ini… begitu suka mengangkat dagu orang lain, huh? Kebiasan yang aneh, pikiran konyol Taehyung.

"Anggap saja kau sudah mengantarku sampai rumah, dan sekarang pergilah."

Beruntung, Taehyung yang mulai menenangkan suaranya saat ini…Dan Seokjin, kau harus pergi dari sana sekarang, jika tidak dia tidak akan melunak lagi seperti ini.

"…."

Taehyung mendegus. Dia begitu kesal. Seokjin tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya; dia hanya keasyikan menatap blank kearah Taehyung. Detik kemudian Taehyung berseru…

"Baiklah… Terserah kau saja!"

( - )/;;

.

.

**I**llega**l**

.

.

"Ini… benar-benar jalan rumahmu, kan?"

Taehyung mendegus. Sampai kapan, namja mesum ini berhenti mengikutinya!? Jangan-jangan… saat mereka bedua sampai dirumahnya, pria ini akan melakukan hal illegal padanya?! Mengingat ini hari sabtu, dan Taehyung harus sendirian dirumahnya karena ayahnya yang harus pergi—entah mengecek kerjanya mungkin—sampai hari senin…

Oh. NO! BIG NO! It's not going to happen, rite!?

.

.

"Kenapa tak menjawabku, hah? Apa yang sekarang tuli disini adalah kau!?"

Melihat Taehyung hanya melamun dan tak menjawab pertanyaan membuat Seokjin sedikit kesal. Jujur, didunia yang paling ia benci adalah ketika ia dihiraukan… apalagi dihiraukan oleh makhluk se-galak Taehyung.

Taehyung yang tak menjawab malah makin mempercepat langkahnya. Membuat Taehyung berjalan lebih dulu dari Seokjin.

"YAK! KAU-"

Seokjin yang hampir mengejar Taehyung, terhenti sejenak. Menatap sebuah bangunan sederhana dan sore ini banyak pengunjung—sepertinya. Dan, Seokjin tiba-tiba mempunyai ide untuk… membawa Taehyung ke tempat yang mengasyikkan itu; menurut pandangan yang Seokjin lihat.

.

.

"Hey, kau tak mau mampir bersamaku di-"

Belum sempat Seokjin melanjutkan idenya, ia malah mendapat tatapan intens secara gratis dari seorang Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung sejenak berhenti dan menatap Seokjin tajam.

Dan… Goctha! Seokjin begitu senang. Bukan karena ia mendapat tatapan tajam gratis dari Kim Taehyung.. tapi Taehyung berhenti tepat ditempat yang Seokjin inginkan. Ini akan mudah untuk menarik Taehyung memasukinya.

"Bersamamu? Yang benar sa-"

.

"Hey! Yo~! Seokjin, Waddup?"

Taehyung mengangkat alis kanannya. Sejenak ia berpikir tentang suara familiar itu; suara yang memotong percakapan Taehyung.

"Taehyung~? Kau juga ada disini? Omo! Apa jangan-jangan… kalian saling kenal?!"

Taehyung membalikkan badanya; mengecek apakah suara itu benar-benar suara seseorang yang tengah ia pikirkan saat itu.

Dan, benar saja! Dia adalah-

.

.

"Kidoh, hahaha! Apa sekarang giliran kau berjaga?"

-Kidoh hyung. Adik kedua dari pemilik game center—semacam tempat untuk bermain playstation dan game lainnya—yang sering… Taehyung kunjungi.

Dan Seokjin… juga mengenalnya? Atau jangan-jangan Seokjin sering berkunjung kemari? Tapi kenapa… Taehyung tak pernah melihat Seokjin disini?

Sebenarnya, setelah pulang dari rumah nenek.. ia ingin mampir kesini untuk menghibur diri.. tapi karena sedari tadi Seokjin mengikutinya ia jadi tak sempat ingin mampir…

Dan sekarang… dilihat dari keadaannya seperti Taehyung harus mampir. Dia sangat stress karena guru matematikanya yang memberi les tambahan. Dan juga… masalah Hoseok. –Oh! Dan jangan lupakan yang ketiga, stress-nya makin bertambah karena bertemu orang yang ada dihadapannya ini….

His name… Kim Seokjin, a weird boy.

( - )/;;

.

.

**I**llega**l**

.

.

"Hei hei! Bukan tempat itu. Tempat yang kau pilih terlalu jauh untuk mencapai level selanjutnya! Kau harus putar balik dan memilih jalan kiri!"

Suara cerewet itu… Taehyung menarik kembali perkataanya. Disini bukannya dia akan bersenang-senang, dia malah makin frustasi karena harus bersebelahan dengan Kim Seok Jin.

Siapapun tolong bawa namja brengsek itu pergi dan membuangnya ke tempat pembuangan akhir sampah hari ini.. please.

.

TAP!

.

"Yak! Sini biar aku saja!"

Taehyung mendegus sebal. Stick playstation-nya diambil begitu saja saat Taehyung sedang asyik-asyiknya memainkan game yang ada dilayar. Dan kesabaran Taehyung kini mulai menipis ingin segera menghancurkan wajah Seokjin yang tengah bermain saat itu juga.

"KAU KEMBALIKAN ATAU AKU-"

.

Ting! U're a Winner! Next level!

.

Mendengar kata 'next level' membuat Taehyung menfokuskan matanya kea rah layar. Dan benar saja, permainan itu menunjukkan bahwa Seokjin naik level! Padahal jalannya masih terlalu jauh untuk mencapai level selanjutnya denga hanya beberapa detik…. WOW!

Taehyung melotot dan sedikit manganga. Seokjin yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh dan menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya yang terlihat sedikit… arogan -_- Jadi, dia tengah menyombongkan diri di depan Taehyung, begitu?

"Lihat!? Aku sudah beratus-ratus memainkan game ini sampai level tamat, kau tahu!?"

Taehyung menoleh. Melihat senyuman kesombongan yang Seokjin tunjukkan padanya. Dan itu membuat Taehyung merasa rendah diri. Ia merasa… ia kalah dari orang mesum itu.

"YA! A-aku juga sering memainkan game ini! Bahkan beberapa kali sampai level tamat!"

Taehyung melotot kearah Seokjin mantap. Taehyung benar-benar tidak bohong. Dia benar-benar pernah sampai ke level terakhir game ini. Ia bersumpah! Hanya saja, permainnya dan Seokjin sedikit berbeda.

Kesimpulannya adalah Seokjin lil faster than Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Kidoh bilang kau sering kesini, tapi.. kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

_'Tentu saja, kau tak pernah melihatku. Aku saja tak pernah melihatmu, bodoh!' batin Taehyung._

"Kenapa diam saja? Kupikir kau…-"

Seokjin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Taehyung. Bermaksud membisikkan kalimat yang ingin dilanjutkannya pada Taehyung, mungkin?

"… -sangat payah hahaha!"

Taehyung menganga. Apa katanya? Payah? Taehyung sangat payah? Persetan dengan ungkapan Seokjin!

Taehyung benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran kali ini. Tapi… biasalah, laki-laki jaman sekarang… sedikit sensitif jika dia dibilang payah. Apalagi ini… menyangkut tentang game… tsk!

"KAU! AYO BERTARUH!"

"Okey! Jika kau kalah kau harus menjadi pelayanku selama 3 bulan!"

Ide memuaskan dari otak seorang Kim Seokjin…

"BAIK! Jika kau kalah, enyahlah dari hidupku, dan mati!"

Kalimat konyol dari otak seorang Kim Taehyung…

Memang, Taehyung yang marah memang tidak bisa mengontrol pikirannya dengan baik… Padahal Seokjin tadinya hanya bercanda, dan Taehyung menganggapnya serius..

Seokjin hanya berpikir jika.. namja ini terlalu imut hehehe. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan, memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini? Membiarkan Taehyung menjadi pelayannya selama 3 bulan? Hahaha, itu benar-benar hal yang paling konyol menurut Seokjin saat ini.

( - )/

.

.

**I**llega**l**

.

.

Piiip pip! Piiiip!

Namja mungil itu mendegus. Siapa yang menelpon dia pagi-pagi buta? Siapapun itu, kau akan mati dalam satu detik jika tidak segera memutuskan sambungan telepon sekarang juga!

Piiiip! Pip!

Dia menggeliat. Menendang semua benda yang ada diranjangnya kearah sembarang. Berkali-kali mendegus hanya karena teleponnya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan suara. Ugh. Jujur, ini sangat menganggu minggu pagi sikecil manis Taehyung.

"YA! KAU TAHU INI JAM BERAPA HUH!?"

Teriakan minggu pagi Taehyung benar-benar… sexy? Entahlah, mungkin faktor karena baru bangun, jadi suara teriakan itu sedikit serak—dan tentunya menambah kesan seksi tersendiri bagi si 'pendengar'.

"…."

"Jika tidak ada yang penting, aku tutup!"

Taehyung bangkit dari ranjangnya. Mendegus saat melihat nama yang ada dilayar handphone-nya. 'Tuanku-tertampan^^'

Demi apapun, sungguh Taehyung tak pernah memberi nomor seseorang dengan nama seperti itu. Sungguh benar-benar menjijikan!

"Ya! Kau tak mengerti nomor ini milik siapa!? Aku ini tuanmu! Berhenti berteriak dan cepat ke rumahku!"

Apa katanya? Kerumahnya? Jam enam pagi? Taehyung harus melaporkan polisi sekarang juga, bahwa ini kekerasan yang tragis.

"Ya! Kau tidak dengar? Aku meminta bantuanmu, cepaaaat!"

Taehyung menjawab dengar datar, "Jam enam pagi? Kau gila!? Ini hari minggu dan aku sangat sibuk, 'Tuan Seokjin'!"

Taehyung menekankan kata 'Tuan Seokjin' pada perkataanya. Benar-benar kesal karena Seokjin menganggu hari Minggu-nya yang cerah.

"30 menit! Cepat atau tidak kau kubakar!"

Pip!

"Kau pikir aku takut pada ancamanmu yang tak bermutu itu, huh!?"

Taehyung menatap nomor yang ada pada layar. Melotot lalu memajukan kedua bibirnya sambil mencibir. Tangannya mulai mengotak-atik handphone putihnya.

Ia memilih dan menekan kata 'edit', lalu mulai menuliskan sesuatu.

"Seenaknya saja memberi nama pada handphone-ku!" gerutu Taehyung disela-sela ia menulis.

Sambil bergumam 'jangan-bermimpi', Taehyung tersenyum nakal. Sejenak ia mulai tersenyum lebar melihat nama yang terpampang dilayar handphone-nya. 'the-killer-teroris', sebuah nama yang terpampang dilayar itu.

Rupanya namja mungil ini mengganti nama nomor yang Seokjin simpan dihandphone miliknya, hahaha.

'the-killer-teroris'? Apakah itu tidak terlalu kejam, Kim taehyung-ssi?

"Atau aku ubah menjadi 'dangerous-people'? Hish, atau sekalian aku hapus nomornya!"

Taehyung berbaring diranjangnya lagi. Setelah menekan tombol 'off' dan meletakkan handphone-nya dilemari kecil sebelah ranjangnya, ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Mengabaikan sesuatu yang dianggapnya sepele dan menjengkelkan jika ia kerjakan…

**I**llega**l**

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang ti-"

Pip!

Namja berambut merah gelap itu mendesah beberapa kali. Kesal, jengkel apapun itu yang jelas ini semua karena pelayangnya yang baru itu. Pelayan yang tak sopan dan tak tahu diri.

"Kau mematikan teleponmu dan tidak datang… sepertinya dia harus diberi sedikit hukuman."

.

.

Gug!

Seokjin menoleh.—Dan asha! Ide nakal tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dikepala Seokjin. Sambil mengelus anjing tersayangnya, ia tersenyum nakal.

"Jjanggu-ya~ Hyung boleh meminta pertolonganmu, hm~?"

**I**llega**l**

Taehyung memakai syal berwarna merahnya. Ia mengambil dompetnya lalu beranjak mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Sore ini, Taehyung ingin membeli beberapa kebutuhan makanan. Makanan yang ada di kulkasnya mulai menipis dan solusinya memang Taehyung harus pergi berbelanja.

Di musim semi seperti ini, apa salahnya untuk keluar sambil menikmati bunga yang tengah bermekaran? Taehyung tidak akan melewatkan hal yang satu ini.

"Taksi!"

Taksi itu berhenti, tepat didepan Taehyung. Dengan langkah semangat, ia memasuki taksi tersebut. Dan detik kemudian ia menyadari jika ada-

"Aaaaaaagh!"

-Seokjin bersama anjingnya sudah ada dikursi belakang. Dan sumpah teriakan cempreng itu, membuat pak supir hampir loncat dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya! Tak usah berlebihan, cepak duduk!"

"M-mwo? Kenapa kau ada disini, huh?"

Seokjin menarik tangan Taehyung untuk mengisyaratkan dia duduk. Tapi Taehyung malah melepas genggaman Seokjin dan menatap Seokjin tajam. Seokjin yang mengerti dari tatapan itu pun mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Aku menunggumu 2 jam untuk keluar, kau tahu? Sekarang cepat duduk."

Seokjin menarik tangan Taehyung lagi. Taehyung yang ragu masih berdiri diluar taksi. Ia masih tak mengerti dengan perkataan Seokjin. Menunggu? 2 Jam? Keluar? Em….. Tunggu. Jadi—

"Jadi, kau menungguku untuk keluar!?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Dan melihat Taehyung yang masih tak beranjak apa-apa, ia kesal. Ia sudah menunggu lelaki ini 2 jam di taksi membosankan itu, dan sekarang lelaki itu malah diam saja tak menurutinya. Apa perlu ia melakukan hal yang sedikit kasar?

Taehyung menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan blank. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Sedangkan, Seokjin yang tak sabaran melihat Taehyung yang masih setia tak beranjak dari tempatnya, mendegus.

Seokjin mendekatkan tangannya dengan pinggang Taehyung. Dan, tangan Seokjin menarik kuat pinggang Taehyung untuk segera masuk dan duduk.

Dugh!

Taehyung segera sadar dari lamunannya. Matanya mulai membesar kemudian, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan darahnya seakan-akan memompa dengan cepat dan mereka semua berahlih ke kedua pipi namja manis itu.

—Oh, no! Posisi apa ini. Pak sopir yang berada didepan itu saja merasa merinding melihatnya. Ia tidak mau ikut campur dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah.

Seokjin terpaku mentap wajah Taehyung. Ia belum seratus-persen menyadari jika dia tengah menjadi tumpuan tubuh Taehyung. Mereka berdua… Taehyung diatas dan Seokjin dibawah. Posisi yang sangat aneh, dan lebih anehnya lagi mereka tak beranjak.

Mereka hanya terdiam dan menatap wajah satu sama lain yang begitu dekat. Merasakan kedua dada mereka yang memiliki denyutan yang sama; berdetak sangat kencang bahkan mungkin saja mengalahkan kecepatan cahaya.

.

.

.

Gug! Gug!

"Akhhhh!"

Suara anjing itu… menyadari Taehyung dari ketidak-warasan posisinya. Ia mendorong Seokjin, dan beranjak duduk. Dan, karena Taehyung yang sangat takut pada anjing itu, pergerakan kakinya begitu cepat, dan tak sengaja mengenai sesuatu dibagian bawah dari tubuh Seokjin.

Dan… Taehyung menyadari itu. Dia mengutuk kalau dia benar-benar bodoh didunia ini! Ya Tuhan! Apa yang harus Taehyung lakukan? Dia benar-benar bodoh!

.

Dengan canggung, Seokjin kembali duduk. Sambil menetralkan nafasnya, dia menatap anjingnya.

Kenapa atsmosfer saat ini begitu canggung… dan panas?

Gug~ Gug Gug!

"Akhhhh! Jauhkan dia darikuuuu!"

Seokjin memegang telinga sebelah kirinya. Terima kasih berkat teriakan Taehyung, telinga Seokjin menjadi berkedut hebat sekarang.

"Ya! Berhenti berteriak, dasar cerewet!"

Untungnya, atsmosfer kali ini tak biasa, pertengkaran pun mulai terjadi. Dan entah kenapa, keduanya merasa atsmosfer kali ini lebih baik, daripada atsmosfer canggung yang tadinya menyelimuti mereka.

Sambil menatap Taehyung tajam, Seokjin memindahkan Jjanggu-nya agar jauh dari posisi duduk Taehyung.

"Hatchih!"

Seokjin menatap Taehyung. Menggigit bibirnya, karena seperti tak kuat menahan tawanya. Separah itukah alergi Taehyung pada bulu anjing?

"Ya! Berhenti tertawa!"

"Aku tidak tertawa…"

"Jelas kau ingin tertawa, dan aku tahu itu!"

Seokjin menutup mulutnya. Sesaat lalu tertawa puas. Dia suka sekali mengerjai seseorang. Dan itu hiburan sendiri bagi Seokjin.

"Taman kota, pak!"

"M-mwo? Aku tidak ingin kesana! Supermarket-M pak!"

"Diamlah! Ini hukuman karena kau tak menuruti perintah tuanmu tadi pagi! Taman Kota, pak."

**I**llega**l**

"Sekolah ini akan ditutup beberapa hari lagi. Cepat carilah pekerjaan dan pindahkan murid-muridmu kesekolah lain!"

Lelaki separuh baya itu berjalan sedikit cepat. Menghiraukan bawahannya yang tengah bersikeras meyakinkannya.

"Saya benar-benar yakin, jika kita melakukan hal ini dari nol, akan menghasilkan kesuksesan yang besar, pak!"

"Ini sudah terlanjur, dan cepat lakukan tugasmu yang terakhir!"

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu, menghalangi lelaka separuh baya itu. Dengan tatapan yang begitu yakin, ia menatap lelaki yang ada dihadapannya.

"Saya percaya pada bapak. Tolong pertimbangkan sekali lagi, pak."

"Aku tahu kau sangat berbakat, dan kau harus pindah ke tempat lain yang layak untukmu. Ini demi kebaikan guru-guru, dan tentu murid juga."

Lelaki paruh baya itu kembali berjalan, keluar dari gedung yang terlihat sudah sedikit tak terurus itu. Laki-laki yang lain menuntunnya dari belakang.

"Saya yakin pak, kita-"

"Jika kau tak ingin, aku yang akan mengurus semua tugasmu. Ini belum terlambat."

**I**llega**l**

Gug! Gug!

Puppy itu tiba-tiba sangat berantusias dan berkali-kali menggerakan ekornya. Ia pun berlari-lari entah kemana. Mungkin, ketempat yang ia ingin kunjungi?

Taehyung yang panik jika anak anjing itu akan hilang, segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

—Ah! Tunggu. Ada yang sedikit aneh disini… Sejak kapan Taehyung yang begitu peduli pada seekor anak anjing…? Entahlah. Taehyung juga tidak tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Yang jelas, ia begitu kesal karena Seokjin yang sangat lama membeli coklat panas.

Jadi, Taehyung sendiri kan yang repot mengurus anjingnya ini!

"Ya! Kau mau kemana? Berhenti disitu, anjing bodoh!"

Gug Gug!

Anjing itu berhenti dan otomatis Taehyung pun menghentikan langkahnya. Sedikit berjauhan agar alergi akut-nya tak bereaksi kembali.

Gug!

Anjing itu menatap suatu objek. Dan Taehyung mencoba mencari objek tersebut. Dan oh! Taehyung mengerti apa yang membuat anjing kecil itu terdiam.

Seekor anjing kecil yang begitu lucu tengah bermain dengan sebuah bola bersama pengurusnya. Anjing itu terlihat begitu lucu dan imut apalagi pita berwarna pink yang menghiasi bulu kepalanya yang sedikit gelombang itu.

Anjing Seokjin yang kecil ini tengah… jatuh cinta, rupanya. Hohoho~

Taehyung yang seolah mengerti dari tatapan anjing Seokjin, tertawa lepas. Kemudian, duduk dengan tenang disebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari posisi anjing yang tengah terdiam itu. Sedang menatap sang pujaan hati dengan serius ternyata.

'Aku berada di lapangan rumput bersama anjingmu yang sedang bersemi. Depan kedai ramen.'

Setelah menekan tanda 'send', Taehyung mendegus. Ia sempat berpikir, untuk apa Taehyung melakukan hal ini?

Seokjin sedang tidak ada, dan ini… kesempatan bagi seorang Kim Taehyung untuk kabur. Tapi entah mengapa.. ia merasa iba melihat anjing itu. Jika ia kabur, siapa yang akan menjaga anjing itu?

Taehyung sangat tahu jika ia benar-benar membenci anjing karena alergi akutnya. Tapi, lagi-lagi perasaan aneh menyelimuti Taehyung untuk tetap berada disana. Berada disana dengan tuannya yang terus-terusan memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'itik pemalas' dan juga anak anjing ini yang tengah jatuh cinta.

Gug! Gug!

Taehyung sontak berdiri saat melihat puppy itu beranjak menjauh dari tempatnya. Huft, lagi-lagi Taehyung harus berlari-lari untuk mengejar puppy itu. Dan sepertinya, puppy itu tengah mengejar sang pujaan hati.

"Ya! Itik pemalas!"

Dugh!

DEG,

DEG.

DEG!

Batu bodoh! Kenapa batu itu menghalangi kaki Taehyung? Dan bodohnya, Seokjin saat itu berada tepat didepannya. Taehyung, kau harus merutuki kebodohanmu.

Taehyung yang tersandung… dan terjatuh memeluk Seokjin. Dan lebih parahnya, posisi mereka lagi-lagi begitu memalukan. Ini tempat umum, dan sungguh Taehyung benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya!

Wajah mereka begitu dekat bahkan nafas Seokjin berhembus begitu saja dibibir tipis Taehyung. Dan lagi-lagi, taehyung merasakan jika bibirnya makin menipis. Darahnya berdesir dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Entah kenapa… Taehyung merasa jika waktu berhenti sekarang ini.

GUG!

Taehyung menoleh kekanan. Seketika terkejut melihat anjing dengan fisiknya yang begitu besar dan ditambah dengan warna bulunya yang begitu hitam pekat… menambah kesan menakutkan bagi seorang Taehyung.

Anjing itu tengah menggigit sebuah bola yang ada dimulutnya, dan jaraknya begitu dekat dengan Taehyung. Dan secara tidak langsung itu membuat tangan dirinya bergetar hebat dan keringat basah mulai membasahi bagian kiri keningnya.

"AAAGH—OUCH PANAS SSSH!"

.

.

.

"Ya! Coklat panasnya, bodoh!"

* * *

**I**llega**l**

'_Kim Taehyung kau benar-benar bodoh!' Ia menunduk dan mencoba berdiri. Menunduk karena malu begitu banyak mata yang melihat kejadian minggu sore itu._ Cerobohnya seorang Kim Taehyung.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: HAAAAAI! /cipok atu-atu/ Ini chap 3 illegal dan ini uda 3k+ lumayan banyak, kan? Dan sesuai keinginan kalian kemaren ini full of jinv moment u3u Maaf ya kalo geje/ga ngefeel TTATT entah kenapa aku lagi unmood buat nerusin nih ff, bingung soalnya mau diapain kedepannya/?**

**Dan aku uda mikir kedepannya bakal gimana. Chap 4 keknya mau aku buat mereka kiss scene utk yang pertama kalinya. So, tungguin aja, ok? Aku tau nih TBC geje banget, ga bikin penasaran chap selanjutnya yah? TTATT**

**Oh ya, omong2 soal wedding dress tungguin aja yah. Tinggal dikit lagi uda sampe kok tuh epep/?**

**Dan ini jawaban buat kemaren yang nanya:**

**-Terakhir ofc seokjin sama taehyung bersatu. Karena aku tidak cukup mampu membuat ending jika mereka tidak bersatu/?**

**-Ofc jin-nya itu seme dia kan seme addicted/? Aku ga tega bikin seokjin jadi uke/?**

**-dan yang minta jhope dimunculin, dan couple lain dimunculin itu masi aku tamping ya~ pelan-pelan, ok? Aku bakal munculin kok, tapi ga janji /plak**

**Thx for review, favo, and follow. I love ur support guyz! TTATT**

**See u next chap, okey.**

**Akhir kata, bye and RnR plis ^_~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Illegal**

**.**

**.**

**Rating; T lil M**

**.**

**Romance/SchoolLife/General/Humor**

**.**

**Kim Seokjin**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Other Member BTS**

**.**

**BTS is a hiphop group belong to BigHitEnt (expect seokjin bcz he's also mine^_~). And ofc the story is mine too~**

**.**

**Typo(s)! Many dirty talk here~! WB! EYD ga karuan! No Bashing! No Flamers!**

**.**

**A/N; aku saranin waktu baca ff ini, kalian dengerin lagu SanE feat. Kang Min Hee (What wrong with me) yang dibuat ost drama-nya Lee Seunggi yang baru; You're All Surrounded. Bagian terakhir chap ini cocok tuh kalo lagunya dibuat backgroundnya. Dijamin makin ngefly~ ^3^**

**Silahkan membaca~ Don't be sider plis TuT**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I**ndirect.. Kiss!?

.

"_Disini… manusia hanyalah pemain. Waktu dan tempat sebagai latar, dan… takdir sebagai sutradara."_

.

'( 0-0)/\(^_~ )'

.

Lelaki mungil itu berjalan sambil bersenandung mengikuti irama yang berdentang dikedua telinganya. Dengan bantuan dua kabel berwarna putih susu tipis yang melilit, ia bisa begitu menikmati alunan musik jazz yang easy-listening.

Sambil bersenandung, ia melangkahkan kakinya; berjalan pelan dan sedikit berpola mengikuti iringan musik yang ia dengar.

TUK!

Lelaki itu, menghentikan langkahnya. Menunduk; dan mendapati sebuah lollipop coklat yang menempel dibagian dada seragamnya, …Lengket dan basah, Sungguh menjijikkan.

Taehyung mendongak dan hendak menceramahi sang pelaku. Ia tahu jika pelakunya masih diam berada dihadapannya. "Hai, itik pemalas!"

.

DEG!

.

Bukan mulutnya yang memberi reaksi malah mata dan bibirnya yang berekspresi. Ekspresi yang sangat berlebihan bahkan membuat sang pelaku terkekeh puas. Lelaki mungil itu juga tak sadar, jika headseat-nya sudah tak menempel pada kedua telinganya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

.

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Lagi-lagi ekspresi yang berlebihan, dan membuat sosok yang ada dihadapannya terkekeh—dan sungguh itu adalah kekehan yang begitu mengerikan bagi seorang Kim Taehyung. "K-kau… ke-kenapa ada disini," Taehyung menunjuk sang pelaku dengan tangan telunjuknya. Masih berekspresi yang sama; dengan bulatan mata dan bibir yang terukir berlebihan.

Sang pelaku yang ditanyai hanya mengendikkan bahunya, dan menggenggam dasi rapinya; bermaksud melonggarkan benda itu dari lehernya. Mungkin, sedikit risih dan lilitan dasinya hampir mencekik leher sempurna dari sang pelaku.

"…."

Si lelaki mungil yang over-reacting dihadapannya hanya bisa terbatuk kembali. Ia mencoba menyelidiki bagian per bagian tubuh sang pelaku. Detik kemudian ia mendapati sesuatu. Dan hal yang ia dapat makin membuat Taehyung terkejut tak percaya…

Seragam yang sama.

Topi yang sama.

…dan tanda pengenal.

.

W-what the hell is going in here!?

…detik itu juga semua hal-hal negatif bertengger diotak kecil Taehyung. Tebakan Taehyung tidak mungkin salah, tapi… ini hal yang begitu mustahil. "Sudah tahu, kan?" serunya dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Apa… maksud lelaki itu tebakan negatif Taehyung benar? Apa… hipotesis negatif yang merayap diotak Taehyung seratus-persen-benar?

Hei, hei ayolah~ Itu tidak mungkin. Itu adalah hal yang benar-benar mustahil. Dan Taehyung tahu itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi."

Lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Tapi baru dua langkah—

"Ah! Benar!"

—lelaki itu mendekati Taehyung, dan mengambil lollipopnya. Dia membersihkan bagian lollipop yang menurutnya kotor itu, lalu melahapnya dalam goa mulutnya.

"Sampai jumpa dikelasmu," layaknya terhempas udara, lelaki itu melalui Taehyung dan menuju gedung koridor sekolah. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang terkejut bukan main.

Taehyung menunduk; mendapati bekas lollipop yang ada diseragamnya. Detik kemudian ia membersihkannya menggunakan tangannya. 'Anak mesum itu… kenapa bisa berada disini!?' Sambil mengumpat, Taehyung menyadari sesuatu. Siksaan selama tiga bulan kedepan, mungkin akan berlalu.

Tapi yang jelas, Ia pasti… akan tersiksa sampai hari kelulusan.

* * *

_"Jin! Cepat jawab panggilanmu! Itu sangat mengganggu!" Jimin berteriak kesal. Sudah belasan kali handphone lelaki itu berdering, dan sudah belasan kali pula Jimin berteriak pada Jin tapi lelaki itu tetap saja fokus pada bola basketnya._

"_JIN! KAU MAU MENJADIKAN HANDPHONE-MU SEBAGAI KORBAN PENGANIYAAN DIRIKU!?"_

_Suara cempreng itu—Oh! tidak, telinga Jin mulai berdengung lagi. Jin mendegus kesal. Ia mengoper bola basket-nya pada Jungkook, dan berjalan mendekati Jimin—lebih tepatnya pada handphonenya._

"_Sekali kau memanggilku Jin, kubunuh kau!" Jimin mendegus; melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada bidangnya. "Apa bagusnya memanggilmu hyung?"_

_Walau hanya sebuah umpatan yang keluar, Jin masih bisa mendengarnya. Dan hal itu membuat Jin sangat geram._

"_Karena aku lebih tua darimu, berandal!"_

_Jimin yang kesal segera berlalu, dan berahlih ke Jungkook untuk bermain. Dan lagi-lagi ia mengumpat, "Siapa disini yang paling berandal, dasar pengacau!" Jin yang lagi-lagi mendengar itu, segera melayangkan sebuah buku kecil kearah Jimin._

_DUGH!_

_Dan, alhasil buku itu tepat mengenai kepala bagian belakang Jimin. Jimin yang meringis segera melempar buku itu ke sembarang arah, dan berjalan cepat menuju Jungkook. Tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang gila yang menurutnya membuat dia selalu over-stress._

_Puas dengan reaksi yang ditonjolkan Park Jimin, lelaki itu berahlih pada sebuah obyek yang terus bergetar. Sambil mengeluarkan degusannya ia menekan tombol berwarna hijau, "Halo?"_

"_YA! KENAPA BARU MENJAWAB!?" Oh!—Ok. Barusaja telinganya menegang berkat suara cempreng Jimin, kini efek degungannya makin berlebihan karena teriakan guru brengsek itu. "Aku sibuk, Lee Saem."_

"_Beritahu pada anak lain, segera siapkan diri untuk—"_

"_Aku sudah bilang jika aku tidak ingin!"_

"_Dengar! Aku sudah membujuk jalang tua itu, tapi tetap tidak bisa." Jelasnya, dan lelaki yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk danseketika itu hatinya dirayapi kekesalan yang mendalam. "…Itu bukan urusanku."_

"_Ya! Kau tahu jika sekolah kita akan ditutup beberapa hari lagi!"_

"_Aku dan yang lain tak mau pindah!" Amarahnya yang menguap-nguap reflek membuat tangannya bergetar kuat. Jin merasa kesal, dan segera menutup teleponnya, tapi—_

"_SMA Gangwoo! Kau tahu, kan?!" _

—_suara gurunya yang begitu percaya diri membuatnya menginstrupsi agar ia tak menutup sambungan. SMA… Gangwoo katanya?_

"_G-gangwoo?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Maksudmu, sekolah seberang?"_

"_Ya. Kau mau, kan? Aku akan mengurus suratnya."_

_Dengan keyword 'sekolah seberang' membuat Seokjin sedikit menyeringai. Pemikirannya yang begitu cepat, dan daya tangkapnya yang begitu luar biasa membuat bibir plumnya terangkat begitu entengnya. Detik selanjutnya ia berceletuk, "Gangwoo em… tidak begitu buruk."_

_SMA Gangwoo… entah apa yang dipikirkan Seokjin, tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan seringannya. Sepertinya ada setumpuk ide jahil yang menghinggap diotak tidak warasnya._

_Pip!_

_Jin langsung menutup telepon itu, dan berahlih menatap kedua sahabatnya. Melambaikan tangan, dan berteriak, "Jimin! Jungkook! Ayo masuk ke SMA Gangwoo!"_

"_A-APA!?"_

_Gangwoo… Tidak begitu buruk. Walau aturannya begitu ketat dan tidak longgar seperti sekolahnya, selama ada sosok yang membuatnya gemas, itu tidak akan ada masalah._

* * *

Ia berbelok saat melihat kelasnya, dan matanya langsung mendapati seseorang yang tengah duduk manis yang tengah menatapnya artifisial; menghiraukan bisikan dan lirikan dari sosok-sosok yang berada pada ruangan bermotif membosankan itu.

Taehyung yang sempat bertemu dengan pelupuk mata lelaki itu hanya mendegus, dan menduduki sebuah bangku yang jauh dari tempat lelaki itu bersandar. Dan, tentu saja itu membuat lelaki itu sedikit kesal; terlihat dari pengetatan satu sudut bibir yang menandai emosinya.

Ia pun beranjak dari tempat berkutatnya, dan melangkah ke bagian belakang kelas; mendekati Taehyung yang memang mengambil tempat duduk deretan paling belakang. Sejenak ia berhenti tepat didepan Taehyung menetap, lalu mengambil duduk bangku sebelah lelaki mungil itu.

Taehyung yang melihat itu hanya mendegus; menatap lelaki itu dengan rasa memuakkan dan sangat intens. Lelaki yang mendapatkan tatapan langkah yang gratis dari seorang Kim Taehyung itu hanya memberi tatapan yang terkesan begitu tidak peduli dan sedikit innocent.

Kriing! Kriing!

Mendengar suara bel merdu yang riuh, kedua lelaki itu memberhentikan aksi-tatap-tatapan versi mereka. Dan bertepatan dengan itu, seorang pria yang usianya terhitung sudah tak muda lagi masuk dengan tatapan yang entah tak bisa diuraikan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Saya adalah guru baru disini, dan saya akan menjadi pembimbing kelas ini mulai sekarang. Panggil saja, Lee Saem."

Jin bergedik ngeri saat setelah mengetahui nama seseorang yang tengah berada didepan kelas. Ia pun mengambil bungkusan kertas yang berada dilaci, dan melemparnya kearah laki-laki yang duduk didepannya—yang tak begitu jauh dari jaraknya.

Dan, serasa ada sesuatu yang mengenai bagian belakang tubuhnya, lelaki kulit tan itu reflek menoleh. Menatap sang pelaku yang sepertinya bersiap untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada dirinya.

Lelaki itu menundukkan lehernya—sekedar untuk mendekatkan jarak antara mereka—lalu berbisik, "Kenapa guru itu ada disini, hah?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin, dia terlalu terobsesi dengan kita, sehingga mengirim dirinya ke sekolah ini." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum penuh keanehan. Dan detik kemudian ia berceletuk, "Hyung, kenapa kau ada dikelas ini?"

"Itu karena aku—"

"—Baiklah kita memiliki murid pindahan, silahkan maju, dan perkenalkan kalian."

Seketika, mereka—kedua lelaki itu—saling bertatapan heran. Dan lelaki yang duduk didepan mengisyaratkan untuk segera maju kedepan kelas. Dengan wajah penuh kekesalan, lelaki itu berdiri dan menyusul untuk melangkah kedepan kelas.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Halooo~ Aku Park Jimin dan hubungi nomor 08xxxxx untuk sekedar jbjb(?) Salam kenal~" ( haha abaikan yang ini sumfah ya) Ucap pria berkulit tan itu sambil mengeluarkan senyuman aneh yang terlihat idiot bagi semua orang. Dan suasana kelas itu mendadak ramai karena tawa mereka yang menggema. Dasar playboy gak mutu!

Jimin yang melihat teman sekelasnya tertawa hanya mengikuti. Ia pun menatap sosok yang berdiri disampingnya sambil menatap dirinya dengan tatapan mematikan. Jimin yang melihat itu hanya bisa menelan salivanya dan terdiam; mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok tua menyeramkan itu.

"Jeon Jungkook." Seru lelaki yang berada disamping kiri Jimin, ketika semua gema tawa itu berhenti. Hening. Mereka yang mendengar hanya mendadak heran; menatap lelaki bermarga Jeon itu dengan tatapan seolah-olah berkata, 'hanya-itu-saja?'

Jungkook yang memang merasa ditatap hanya diam. Menunduk kebawah dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada; dia memang tipe orang yang cuek dengan lingkungan. "Baiklah, selanjutnya." Suara Lee Saem memecahkan keheningan kelas.

"Namaku... Kim Seok Jin." Ucap lelaki yang paling tepi disambut dengan anggukan yang terkesan semangat oleh para yeoja sekelasnya. Taehyung yang melihatnya yang jijik dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela tepi. Mungkinkah dia kesal melihat wajah Jin atau… merasa cemburu~? Entahlah.

"Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, dan Kim Seok—JIN!? HAH, KIM SEOKJIN!?" Lee Saem yang tiba-tiba berbicara aneh segera melangkahkan kakinya dan melihat sosok yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya, sepertinya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau ada disini, hah!?"

"…"

Mengetahui sosok yang dia ajak bicara hanya diam, lelaki separuh baya itu melakukan aksi kejamnya; menjewer telinga kanan Seokjin dan menariknya keluar kelas.

"Agh! Akhhhhh! Lee Saem!"

"Kau tahu ini bukan kelasmu dan bisa-bisanya kau berada disini? Kau jelas-jelas tahu jika kau berada di kelas duabelas, dasar bodoh!"

"Akhhh! Ya, aku akan kekelasku, Saem! Akhh—Tasku ada disana!" Jin berusaha melepas jeweran itu dan segera ke belakang kelas untuk mengambil tasnya. Sejenak menatap Taehyung yang sedang menutupi bibirnya dengan tangan; layaknya posisi seseorang jika tengah menahan tawanya. Seokjin yang melihat itu hanya mendegus, melangkah keluar dan sejenak menatap intens pria paruh baya itu.

"Memang apa bedanya kelas 12 dan 11, jika dikelas hanya akan diceramahi! Dasar bodoh!" lirihnya sambil masih tetap menatap intens pria baruh baya itu. Sang guru yang sedikit mendengar lirihan itu reflek melototkan matanya, "Apa kau bilang!?"

Pria baruh baya itu segera melayangkan pukulannya, dan Seokjin dengan sigap berlari dan menutup pintu kelas itu.

BLAM!

Hening.

Jimin, dan Taehyung yang menahan tawa renyah mereka, sedangkan Jungkook yang tetap berekspresi datar; seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan..semua anak yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahangnya. Mereka juga berpikir serentak, 'Ganteng-ganteng-kok-idiotnya-gak-ketulungan-ya?'

Definisi baru bagi seorang ketua gangster yang mengerikan—dulunya sayangnya sepertinya sekarang tidak—seseorang bernama Kim-Seok-Jin.

* * *

Jimin melambaikan tangan pada setiap wanita yang berpapasan dengannya—dan menatap mereka penuh kenarsisan; seolah-olah dialah pria sejati yang paling tampan didunia. Dan hal itu adalah kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan namja itu dimanapun dia berada—narsis addicted.

Ia berkeliling tak tentu arah hanya untuk melihat sekolah barunya, dan ia mendapati sebuah pintu besar bergaya eropa berada dilantai tiga sekolahnya. Cukup menarik, menurutnya. Ia pun masuk kedalam dan mendapati ruangan luas yang dipenuhi dengan bermacam-macam rak buku yang begitu tinggi.

Ternyata…sebuah perpustakan. Ia kira apa. Perpustakan itu terlihat sepi, mungkin murid-murid lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan uang jajannya daripada harus berkutat pada sebuah buku. Sepercik rasa penasaran muncul begitu saja, dan membuat Jimin ingin mencoba mengutari perpustakaan tersebut. Mencari markas baru jika ia membolos, mungkin?

.

"Me-menyingkirlah! Agh!"

Jimin menghentikan langkah sesaat setelah mendengar suara itu. Seperti suara ketakutan yang amat mendalam karena terdapat nada bergetar dari suara itu. Ia pun berjalan menujuk pojok belakang perpustakan. Ia yakin, dibelakang rak buku barisan bagian pojok adalah sumber suara itu.

Jimin melirik sesuatu yang terjadi dengan menutupi wajah bagian bawahnya dengan rak tepi buku; sedikit berhati-hati agar tak ketahuan jika ia sedang ingin menguping.

"Diamlah! Kau yang bersalah karena telah menggodaku!"

Dan benar saja, ada dua sosok lelaki disana. Satunya kulitnya seputih susu, dan satunya lagi mempunyai lesung pipi yang amat mendalam. Jimin segera menebak-nebak apa yang sedang terjadi disitu. Dan—oh! Secepat kilat, ia mendapati sesuatu. Ternyata ada yang ingin melakukan pelecehan disekolah, hm?

Lelaki mungil yang ketakutan itu diam dan menunduk. Pergerakannya telah dikunci oleh namja lesung pipi itu; karena punggung lelaki mungil itu bersandar pada dinding, jadi mudah sekali mengunci pergerakan lelaki itu.

Namja yang lebih tinggi itu menarik dagu lelaki mungil itu dan seolah-olah ingin menciumnya. Lelaki mungil itu segera memberontak tapi sepertinya ia terlalu ketakutan.

Jimin yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba merasa muak melihat itu, dan akhirnya berseru, "Sedang apa, disini? Melakukan pelecehan pada bidadari putih malang itu?"

Kedua lelaki itu terkejut. Dan reflek namja lesung pipi itu menoleh kearah Jimin; membuat jarak antara namja lesung pipi dan lelaki mungil itu longgar. Lelaki seputih susu itu tak menyia-nyiakan waktunya, ia segera berlari bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Jimin. Kode meminta pertolongan, hm?

"Lihatlah~ Bahkan dia lebih memilihku daripada kau, haha!"

Namja berlesung pipi itu mendegus; menatap lelaki mungil itu dalam dan segera berlalu. Sepertinya, ia takkan membiarkan hal ini sampai disini saja—begitu konkret terlihat dari wajah kesalnya—.

Lelaki mungil itu menunduk saat Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap lelaki itu. "Te-terimakasih!" serunya sambil membungkuk. Jimin yang melihatnya hanya gemas dan lagi-lagi mengeluarkan senyuman anehnya.

"Ah, Anou—bi-bisakah kau mencari kacamataku?"

"Hah? Kacamata?" Jimin menoleh ke segala arah, dan mendapati sebuah kacamata berbentuk unik tengah tergelektak tak jauh dari jangkauan Jimin. Dengan tersenyum ia pun mengambil obyek tersebut, dan memberikannya pada lelaki mungil itu dengan senang hati.

Dan lelaki itu pun memakai kacamatanya. Detik itu pun, Jimin menyadari sesuatu.

Dia… terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan kacamata unik seperti milik Harry Potter itu. Juga, Tangan putihnya yang begitu halus dan lembut saat tangan mereka bersentuhan, dan senyuman yang begitu manis seperti gula itu tengah diberikan secara khusus untuk Jimin.

.

DEG!

Bidadari ini…jatuh darimana? Jimin bersumpah, jantungnya akan keluar melewati mulutnya jika ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya saat ini.

Mata bulan sabitnya yang menyipit karena senyuman manisnya yang membuat hati Jimin meleleh… Oh My God! Jimin tidak boleh melepaskan malaikat kecil ini dengan mudah begitu saja! Dia harus… mendapatkan malaikat menggemaskan ini! Bagaimanapun caranya, Jimin tak peduli.

.

"Kau.. berasal darimana?" celetuk Jimin tiba-tiba sambil menatap sosok yang berada dihadapannya. Sosok yang ditanyai hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya, dan berjalan mundur. Entah kenapa, firasatnya jadi buruk saat Jimin melangkan kakinya untuk mendekatkan jarak mereka.

Reaksi yang malaikat mungil tunjukkan itu membuat Jimin harus menggenggam lengan atas lelaki mungil itu; mengunci pergerakan kaki yang terus berjalan mundur. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Jimin menarik tengkuk hangat namja itu, dan mendekatkan jarak bibir mereka.

Lelaki mungil itu tersontak kaget dan sempat melakukan sedikit pengelakan; tapi hal itu hanya sia-sia karena pembrontakan itu hanya membuat tangan Jimin semakin erat menarik tengkuk hangatnya. Lelaki mungil itu membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat; matanya bahkan sudah tertutup karena begitu syok dan sedikit bergetar.

Jimin semakin mendekatkan jarak bibir mereka yang lama-lama menipis. Sambil tersenyum menyeringai, ia mengucapkan sesuatu didepan bibir pink yang kissable itu—

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—Mau berkencan denganku malam ini?"

* * *

Taehyung menyeruput milk shake-nya. Merasa bosan, ia pun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja tengah menunggu seseorang, sepertinya. Ia menoleh ke segala arah, tetap saja dua orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu, tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidunya. Ia pun menunduk, dan hendak menyeruput milk shake-nya.

.

TAP!

Seorang lelaki tiba-tiba merebut milk shake itu dari tangannya. Keberadaanya begitu tipis, hingga Taehyung tak sadar jika sedari tadi lelaki itu sudah duduk dihadapannya—saat ia terlalu asyik menoleh ke segala arah.

…Dan detik kemudian, ia mengangkat minuman itu, lalu menyeruputnya lewat sedotan yang yang tadi Taehyung sempat pa—

.

.

—TUNGGU! Ada yang ganjal sepertinya, disini. Jika lelaki itu menyeruput milk shake Taehyung dengan sedotan tanpa membaliknya, maka—

.

.

.

.

.

—INDIRECT KISS! Ciuman secara tidak langsung, yang memang dilakukan…tidak sengaja, begitu?

.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Taehyung merebut milk shake-nya. Dan ia menyadari jika ia sudah…terlambat. Sedotan itu sudah dinodai dan jika Taehyung meminumnya… itu akan berdampak negatif pada dirinya. Ia tidak mau menodai bibir dan tubuhnya hanya karena sebuah sedotan. Itu adalah hal paling konyol dalam hidupnya, jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Ia pun memberikannya kembali kepada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu pun dengan senang hati menerimanya dan kembali meminumnya.

Taehyung yang melihat itu hanya bergidik ngeri dan memandang jijik pada lelaki itu. Bisa-bisanya ia meminum bekas minuman milik orang lain dengan begitu lahap dan terlihat nikmat? Sebenarnya dia yang memang kehausan… atau Taehyung yang terlalu berlebihan? Entahlah. Taehyung pundung karena tiba-tiba bingung dan menatap lelaki yang ada dihadapannya dengan pandangan blank. Terus-menerus menatap lelaki hingga akhirnya ia teringat insiden yang konyol saat dikelas tadi. Dan reflek lelaki mungil itu terkekeh, membuat lelaki dihadapannya mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Kau benar-benar mengalami gangguan jiwa, hah?" Taehyung yang mendengarkan itu melotot, bisa-bisanya lelaki ini mengira ia seperti itu. "Setelah membuatku malu karena perbuatan bodohmu kemarin, kau masih bisa tertawa didepanku?"

Telinga memanas, dan ia pun memukul meja. Cukup keras, sehingga membuat sebagian siswa yang ada dikantin saat itu memberi tatapan heran pada Taehyung. "Belikan aku snack," ucap lelaki itu sebelum Taehyung membuka mulutnya. Tidak bisa dipercaya, setelah mengejeknya, diameminta dibelikan snack?

"Kau kira aku apa, budak—" Lelaki itu meletakkan kakinya keatas meja dan dengan cepat memotong perkataan Taehyung, "—Jadi perlukah aku memberitahu semua yang ada disini tentang alergi akutmu itu?"

Taehyung mendegus, menghentakkan kakinya lalu beranjak pergi. Lelaki itu menatap kepergiannya sambil terkekeh. Tetapi ia sempat terkejut saat melihat lelaki mungil itu mengarah jalan yang salah. Menuju tempat makanan, dan—membeli snack? Lucu sekali. Apa lelaki itu membelikannya?

Melihat lelaki mungil itu berjalan seolah-olah mengarah padanya, membuat ia semakin terkekeh dan tersenyum. Kenapa ada orang yang menggemaskan seperti dia? Lelaki itu jadi semakin ingin tetap menjailinya setiap hari. Sedangkan Taehyung yang sudah berada didepannya tiba-tiba berhenti. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, dan pandangannya menjadi kaku.

Lelaki yang tertawa itu, mendongak. Menatap Taehyung yang memberikan dirinya tatapan aneh. "Kau kenapa? Cepat berikan." Ucapnya tenang sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Menggapai tangan kanan Taehyung—yang memegang snack—dan merebut snack itu.

Lagi-lagi lelaki yang berada tepat dihadapan Taehyung, tersenyum. Dan senyuman itu…seperti sangat special. Senyuman itu asing tapi membuat Taehyung merasakan hal yang 'aneh' pada reaksi tubuhnya.

Senyuman itu…mengarah padanya. Hanya padanya, dan tulus untuk dirinya. Senyuman dari seorang ketua genk yang sering membuat Taehyung merasa kesal tak berujung. Senyuman yang anehnya seolah-seolah menginstuksinya agar tetap menatap hal itu tanpa berkedip.

.

.

.

.

.

DEG!

.

Taehyung menelan salivanya. Taehyung tak mengerti ini. Nafasnya tercekat. Wajahnya memanas dan ia merasa seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menyumbul dari balik kedua pipinya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, dan darahnya berdesir tak tentu arah. Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini.

Ada yang salah dengannya.

Ada sesuatu hal yang aneh terjadi padanya.

Saat melihat senyuman itu…

….Taehyung tak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

There are a lot of words to explain this feeling.

Mungkinkah Taehyung… menyukainya?

.

…Mungkinkah Taehyung—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Lelaki bernama, Kim Seokjin yang ada dihadapannya saat ini?

* * *

_Ia segera menutup matanya dan membalikkan badannya. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan mencoba menetralkan efek negatif yang terjadi padanya, "Apa… itu benar?" Seokjin yang melihat perubahan aneh dari seorang Kim Taehyung hanya bisa mendegus; membuka snack pemberian si manis itu dan memikirkan sesuatu. "Haruskah aku mengirimnya ke rumah sakit, sekarang?"_

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N; Hohoho~ Gimana? Apakah kalian merasakan suatu efek samping setelah membaca ff absurd ini? Maafkan diriku yang mengingkari janji jika chap ini kiss scene. Ayas tidak tau kalo ini bakal kepanjangan jadi aku pending ;p Maafkan aku yang nistah ini TuT**

**Btw, ada yang nanya kapan rated m-nya. Sabar ya~ Aku masi mau manjangin nih ff, dan membuatnya pelan-pelan(?) Jadi rated m-nya bakal agak lama. Tapi tenang~ skinship-skinship kecil yang akan dilakukan chap depan akan membuat kalian ngefly/semoga saja.**

**Karena 1 bulan ini mau puasa, mungkin aku bakal semi-hiatus sama nih ff, soalnya kan rated m. Ayas juga gamungkin kan ngepublish ff ada kiss scene-nya waktu puasaan TuT Jadi ya gitu dah~ Mungkin aku bakal fokus ke sequel weddind dress sama complicated Jekyll&hyde. Btw, complicated Jekyll&hyde-nya responnya kok kurang memuaskan ya(?) I need more enegy biar bisa nerusin T^T/modus**

**Ok, aku kalo cuap-cuap selalu kepanjangannya ya? Hahaha /tawa om-om/**

**Akhir kata, RnR plis?**

**Thx for ur review(s), favo(s), and follow(s), btw guys! I Love U, baby~**


End file.
